


Nice Ride

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You think having a motorcycle is what gets you all the girls?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Ride

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "bike ride"

“Nice ride, dude.”

Jack looked up from fiddling with the strap on his helmet, to see a kid standing by the curb, holding onto a battered bicycle and nodding at Sam’s motorcycle with a grin.

“Yes, it is,” Jack agreed. 

“And hey,” said the kid. “Two helmets! Your girl rides with you?”

Jack snorted. “Not exactly.”

“Must be sweet,” the kid continued, wheeling closer. “I’ll bet she hangs on real tight when you corner this thing, right?”

“Aha,” said Jack. “You think having a motorcycle is what gets you all the girls?”

“Isn’t it? I mean, worked for you, right?”

Before Jack could answer, Sam came down the steps of the cycling shop. She handed him a plastic bag, so that she could shrug into the other sleeve of her leather jacket. “They had one in the back room,” she said. “So I can swap out the spark plugs tomorrow and see how she runs. Ready to go home?”

Jack grinned. “Ready when you are, Carter.” He stowed the shopping bag in the motorcycle’s saddlebag, then handed Sam her helmet.

She put it on as she got onto the motorcycle, and Jack turned, smirking, to the bicycle-kid. “For the record? It’s her bike, and I hold on _very_ tight.”

Sam revved the engine, and Jack climbed on behind her, throwing a mocking wave behind him as she peeled out of the parking lot.

THE END


End file.
